


deancas drabbles!!

by laristar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is in love with Dean, Cas loves Dean, Dean Loves Cas, Dean is in love with Cas, Drabbles, First Kiss, M/M, Sam Ships It, collective works, drunk!Cas, drunk!Sam, ill add more tags/characters when they show up i guess lmao, semisober!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laristar/pseuds/laristar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm gonna dump my deancas one shots in here <33</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The alcohol buzzing inside of Castiel's brain is potent, driving him to indulge in desires he'd not yet dare to face until now, until presented with an equally as hammered Dean Winchester heaving a sigh into the mere inch of a gap between bruised lips.  He licks his lips and the moisture makes the second breath of air tingle, and he can't handle it anymore so he leans in, pressing his lips against Dean's briefly.

The older Winchester freezes, doesn't kiss back but doesn't push away, as Castiel moves his lips against his.  There's a second of fleeting discouragement, and Castiel leans back and stumbles into the bar stool behind him.  He doesn't know when he stood up, and he's only now noticing the audience enclosing around their moment.  Sam chuckles somewhere in the background, there's a large hand cupping his shoulder but all Cas can hear is the words Dean's mouthing.

"Cas-"

It's all he says.  All he says is Castiel's name and the angel, the half-human, is drowning in anxiety right now.  

Finally, Dean clears his throat and gravelly says something.  It takes a moment for Castiel's ears to catch up.  "Let-let's get outta here, Cas."

Time blurs and suddenly they're all in the Impala, but Sam is lying down in the back, laughing a guttural speech about how it's about time someone made the first move, and Cas is in the front seat, hands shaking and chest heavy.  Dean won't make eye contact, he won't say a word, he doesn't seem to acknowledge his brother, let alone the angel beside him.  The angel decides that it's because he's drunk, or at least half way there, and still trying to drive the car.  Good thing the motel they're staying at isn't more than a few blocks away.  Castiel blinks a few times, tries to see past the fog in the corner of his eyes, but suddenly his eyelids are too heavy and his head thunks against the window.  

"Come on, you feathered Dean-lover," follow by a tug on his arm is what Castiel is next grounded by.  He hangs onto this reality now, gripping tightly to Sam's sleeved upperarm as the larger Winchester wraps his free, not clung to by Castiel arm around the angel's shoulders.  He's guided to the motel door, and left to lean against Dean as Sam jingles the doorknob free of its lock with the key presented to them by the front desk.  Stumbling, Castiel follows the brothers into the dim-lit room, hanging tightly onto the back of Dean's jacket.  He sighs as a gurgle rumbles his belly, threatening sickness.  He swallows hard and rests his forehead between Dean's shoulder blades, groaning deeply in time with the creek of the motel door closing at the hands of Sam.  They're all tangled now, dancing around each other in strange ways.  

Dean spins around, catching Cas before he can fall to the ground with the velocity.  "You gonna make it, buddy?"

"Baby," Cas corrects him, falling forward and letting himself rest his forehead on Dean's shoulder.  

"Huh?"  Dean quirks a bit, turning his head so he can try and catch Castiel's eyes but they're hidden in the crook of his neck.  He frowns softly, considering the consequences of his inquiry.

"Call me Baby," Cas grumbles into his neck before planting a few sloppy kisses at the skin between collarbone and shoulder.  The room spins as he's shoved back a bit.

"What are you doing?"

Laughter strikes ears and they both turn to Sam, who's watching intently.

"He's kissing your neck, Dean," Sam giggles.

"You shut your mouth.  Go to bed, you fucking drunk."  A pointed finger directs Sam to one of the three beds.  Castiel is convinced that one of them will go unused. He also is convinced that Dean is a bit frightened by his advances.

"Yes, sir," Sam scoffs.  "I can do that."  The moose flops onto one of the bed, face first into the pillow, and already the angel and remaining hunter can hear his peaceful snores.  

"What a lightweight," Dean snorts, turning back to Cas.  The angel only smiles brilliantly at him, lost in his green eyes.  There's a moment of exchanged stares, one of longing and the other of confusion, before Dean snickers and asks, "What is it?"

"I'm in love with you, Dean Winchester," Cas says, nor blinking, smile still pleasantly plastered to his lips.

Dean fights the nervous laughter that bubbles in his throat, but he can't stifle the upwards twitch of his lips.  "You're also really, really shitfaced, Cas."

"Can't I be both?"  Cas shakes his head a bit in both dismissal and defiance.  

There's a long silence that lingers between them, that lingers in the stiff air of the room, before there's a chuckle from Sam's bed.  Dean is visibly jumped by it, something Castiel has never witnessed: Dean being frightened, or otherwised spooked.  Especially by his brother.  Cas keeps eyes on Dean as the hunter pivots quickly to glare at Sam, who's sitting up and staring at them both intently.

"Yeah, Cas," the moose scoffs.  "You can be both."

Cas grins toothily, glancing to Sam with appreciation before Dean turns back to him, eyes pointed at the ceiling in the motion of being rolled already, his head following to accentuate.

"Yeah, Baby," he sighs, smiling to himself a little.  "You can be both."

He closes the gap between them, and requites Castiel's earlier kiss.   


	2. blank space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drop some oneshot ideas!!!!!

give me ideas to babble about and vomit up some literacy gr8ness!! it would help my muse haha

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what ya thought, if you wanna!! i appreciate it and it gives me motivation when ya do!!!<33


End file.
